


Me, too.

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Established Lotura, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding, Rimming, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance should have seen it coming, honestly. There had been hints dropped at his very feet. And if the entire idea wasn’t so completely out of the realm of possibility, he would have picked up on them.Or Lance keeps walking in on things and doesn't realize he's the intended target.A gift fic for Vix~





	Me, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIX!! I know we haven't known each other long, but ~~I used your birthday as an excuse to write this~~ I wanted to give you a present, my dear friend! ♥
> 
> This takes place in the future. When? Not completely sure. Just enjoy. :D  
> Also...Shallurancelot is a mouthful, haha.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Jes (with some help from Ghost)~

Lance should have seen it coming, honestly. There had been hints dropped at his very feet. And if the entire idea wasn’t so completely out of the realm of possibility, he would have picked up on them. But it was just so wild. So…unexpected.

Still, Lance wasn’t completely blind to what was going on around him. He’d just assumed that the others were being too careless. Or maybe they had a thing for almost getting caught.

Maybe. 

Lance just wondered why it was him that was always the one catching them.

How did he know that? Well, he’d brought it up with the others – nonchalantly, of course – and none of them had any idea what he was talking about. Sure, they all knew that Allura and Lotor were an item now, as the couple had gone public phoebs ago. But no one believed that the two royals had a penchant for PDA.

And, yet, it seemed like any time Lance rounded a corner, he’d spot them with their affection very much on display. Publicly.

At first, he’d clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling his startled squeak, and then run off. But as the encounters became more frequent – and more than just the two _kissing_ – Lance began to suspect something else was at play.

He just had no idea their plan included him.

 

Lance began to get used to it – more or less – until he came upon a scene in the showers that shocked him completely.

He’d just finished sparring with a drone, working on his hand-to-hand, when he stepped into the communal showers and spotted a very naked Emperor Lotor. But that wasn’t the part that had him frozen on the spot. No. That came in the form of an equally naked Shiro.

On his knees. 

Between Lotor’s legs. 

Lance’s initial thought was to call out to them. To let them know he was there. But he found that he had no voice. Then he thought he might run away. Tell Allura what Lotor had been up to. But was that his place? Would she even believe him? Not that any of that mattered, because Lance’s legs just wouldn’t _budge_.

Finally, when Lotor tipped his head back and let out a long, drawn out moan, Lance snapped out of it and ran away, his bare feet slapping against the tile and his towel barely clinging to his hips as he sped down the hallway and to his own room.

But that wasn’t the last he’d seen of that. 

Of course, the next time he caught Shiro in a compromising position, it was in the command center. And it wasn’t with Lotor. It was with Allura.

She was leaning against the controls, her sweat-dampened bangs sticking to her flushed skin as she panted for breath. And Shiro. Well, Shiro was only partially visible, most of his upper half covered by her skirts. But Lance recognized him. He’d spent enough time studying Shiro’s firm and sculpted backside to pick it out of a lineup.

Again, Lance was rooted to the spot, taken in by the blush across Allura’s cheeks and the way her chest heaved with each breath, Shiro’s name falling from her lips as she arched her back. But, just like before, he managed to pull himself away and return to his own quarters.

Things were getting out of hand. But Lance knew one thing for sure: Allura and Lotor were together – as he’d seen them twice since then – but they were not exclusive.

Hope fluttered in his chest for a moment because, wow, if any one of them showed the slightest bit of interest in him, he’d be on board in an instant. Allura, strong and independent, but soft and kind with an ethereal beauty that haunted his dreams. Or Shiro, who Lance had idolized when he was younger, but who had become his friend, his teammate. He made mistakes. Was human. But was still just as untouchable even now. And then there was Lotor. Sure, Lance hadn’t cared for him at first. But even back then, he’d admitted how strikingly handsome the other was, with his long, silky hair – how was that even fair, honestly? – and his angular features.

However, Lance stamped that out before that seedling could blossom into a fully formed thought. Allura and Lotor were together. And Shiro was their…well, he didn’t know. Piece on the side? That they shared? Well, no matter. There were more than enough unbelievably hot people to go around. Why would they want someone like him?

And the sooner Lance accepted that, the sooner he could move on.

But they made it so quiznaking difficult!

Especially with how they started to act around him. And, although Lance had convinced himself at the time that it had all been in his head, it was still hard to dispute.

Shiro had started asking him to spar more often. Offering to be his personal trainer and making sure to sweep Lance off his feet – literally! – and flat onto his back. Didn’t Shiro realize how difficult it was to focus when he was hovering above him, close enough that, if Lance were to lift his head, their lips would brush?

And Lotor had begun seeking Lance out, as well. To ask him questions about Earth, of all places. Getting his input for ideas he had and all manner of things that anyone else could have answered better. But Lotor had come to him, leaning against a wall or desk and crowding Lance, using his height against him.

It just wasn’t fair!

The only one who’d left him alone so far had been Allura. Keeping their interactions to the usual greeting and maybe inquiring as to how things were going. It was nice and familiar. It still sort of stung, knowing that she held no interest in him at all – not in a _that_ way, at least – but he was fine with that. She was happy, so he was happy.

But then everything changed.

Lance had just left Hunk and Pidge, who were working on something he didn’t dare try to comprehend. They’d said it would take all night, so he decided to retire. He wasn’t particularly sleepy, but if he’d stayed in there, listening to them go on and on about modulation or whatever, he was going to conk out.

However, before Lance made it to his room, he spotted Allura sneaking down the hallway.

Oh great, he thought. He was about to catch her in the act again, wasn’t he?

He opened his mouth to call out to her, but stopped when he realized just whose room she was creeping toward. It was his.

She lifted her fist and rapped gently on the door. “Lance,” she called, her voice just above a whisper. “Lance, are you awake?”

He let out a sigh of relief. So, he wasn’t about to walk in on her. He stepped forward and raised his hand in greeting. “Sure am,” he answered, startling her. “Uh, sorry.” He ducked his head.

“Oh.” She blinked up at him, her cheeks tinting. “It’s quite all right.” She smiled and Lance’s heart went ahead and skipped a beat without his permission.

He cleared his throat. “You were looking for me?”

“Ah, yes.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “I was wondering if I could, perhaps, borrow you for the evening.”

“Borrow me?” Lance quirked a brow.

“Unless you have plans?” She chewed on her lower lip and Lance was reminded of the way she’d tried to stay silent the last time he’d found her with Lotor in the kitchen, her fingers tangled in his long hair and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “Lance?”

He shook his head, banishing the memory. “Sorry. No, I’m free,” he replied, his face heating up. Why had he gone and remembered something like that?

“Excellent,” she cheered and then threaded her arm in his. “I’ve been meaning to ask for your help, but I wasn’t sure when a good time would be,” she explained as she led him down the long maze of hallways.

“Aww, shucks, Princess. You know I’d always make time for you,” he replied with a crooked smile and turned toward her. But instead of seeing her roll her eyes fondly – hey, it was better than her old reactions to his sport flirting – he saw her lips curve up, her eyes sparkling, like she knew something he didn’t.

“I know,” she said. “And I do appreciate it.”

Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but thankfully, he didn’t have to. They’d come to a stop. Right in front of Allura’s room. It was on the other side of the castle from where the paladins slept, but not far from Lotor’s guest chambers. Though, Lance had assumed he’d moved in with Allura, all things considered.

“So…” He swallowed, choosing to focus on the smooth door in front of them. “You needed me for something?” It was strange, but his heart had begun hammering in his chest. He’d never been inside Allura’s bedroom before and his mind was starting to wander, conjuring up images better left forgotten.

“Yes,” Allura replied and, for a moment, Lance could have sworn she sounded a bit breathless. Though it was hard to hear over the blood thundering in his ears. “We have a request,” she said, taking his hand in hers while pressing the other to the sensor beside her door. “And we’re hoping you’ll agree to it.”

Lance blinked. “We?”

Just then, the door slid open, revealing a room much bigger than his own, with a large bed in the center. But Lance didn’t get to take in much else, because his gaze was drawn to the two figures sitting on the mattress: Lotor and Shiro.

Allura gave his hand a tug and suddenly he was stumbling into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. And Lance just stood there, not daring to speak. To blink. To breathe.

What was going on? Had they caught him spying? It wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose. And each time, he tried to get away as quickly as possible. Well, maybe he could have left a _little_ sooner, but it was hard to tear his gaze away.

Were they mad? Were they going to tell the others?

But… they didn’t _look_ mad. In fact, both Shiro and Lotor were glancing up at him from their seated positions with wide smiles on their faces.

Weird. 

“Lance,” Allura broke the silence, lacing her fingers with his and leading him closer to the bed. “Lance, are you feeling well? You look pale.”

“O-Oh.” Lance wet his lips, his gaze darting between the three of them. “I’m just…uh…” He swallowed thickly. “What’s going on…exactly?”

“What’s going on,” Lotor began, standing up to his full height and causing Lance to shrink back a bit. “Is that our efforts as of late have been fruitless.” He stepped closer, dwarfing Lance and forcing him to tilt his head up to look at him.

“Efforts?” Lance questioned.

“You’re a hard nut to crack,” Shiro joined in, his voice suddenly very close. Lance moved back, to give Lotor more room, and ran into Shiro’s chest. “Whoa,” Shiro said with a chuckle, catching Lance before he took a tumble. “Easy.”

“Um…” Lance turned around in Shiro’s embrace, but found himself surrounded. “I…uh… what?” He was at a loss. None of them seemed particularly upset. In fact, if he didn’t know any better…

“He’s quite dense, isn’t he?” Lotor asked Allura with a smirk. And Lance knew he should have been insulted, but he was distracted by the way one of Lotor’s fangs protruded over his bottom lip just the slightest bit.

“Not dense, per se,” Allura replied, defending him. “We were just going about it the wrong way,” she amended.

Shiro hummed in agreement. “Yes. I find that, with Lance, it’s always best to use the direct approach.”

Okay, that was quite enough of that. Lance managed to break free from their intimidation circle and drew far enough back to feel like he could breathe again. “Why,” he began, backing up toward the bed. “Why do I get the feeling that I’m being left out?”

“Because you are,” Lotor answered. “And that’s the problem.”

And there was that flicker of hope again, fluttering in Lance’s chest at the prospect of what Lotor might have been insinuating. But could that be? Did Allura really go looking for him to drag him back to her room for… what, exactly?

“Lance,” Shiro pulled him from his thoughts. “We know you’ve been watching us.”

Oh no. So, it _was_ about that. Lance deflated, but then immediately panicked. He crouched a bit lower, his fight or flight response triggered. And there was no way he was going to fight them. Allura could take all three, easy.

“Calm down, Lance,” Allura walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “We _wanted_ you to watch.”

“You…did?” He let himself relax, if only for a moment. They’d wanted him to catch them. “But why?”

“To see if you were interested,” Lotor said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against one of Allura’s bedposts. “Ancients, he’s much worse than Shiro ever was,” he said to Allura.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, his cheeks tinting pink. “I, er, didn’t believe they wanted me either.”

And then, all of a sudden, it hit Lance like a charging Klanmüirl. “You guys…want me?”

“It seems the boy can be taught,” Lotor teased, causing heat to flood Lance’s cheeks and ears. “We thought surely after you caught us in the showers…” he trailed off, glancing over at Shiro, whose face looked a lot like Lance’s felt.

“You stayed,” Shiro said. “So, we thought…” His teeth came out to worry at his lower lip. “But then you left, so we weren’t sure.”

“And the same happened several times after,” Allura sighed. “We were about to give up, but we figured we ought to try one last time and,” she paused, blushing slightly, “ask you directly.”

Lance was floored. They’d not only wanted to be caught, but they wanted _Lance_ to catch them. And not to tease him, but because they wanted him, too. The three of them.

But they hadn’t exactly asked him anything, had they?

“Ask me what?” he ventured, holding his breath as he looked between them.

“To join us,” Allura said, smiling softly as Lotor walked up and put an arm around her shoulders. But that action alone was enough to have Lance second-guessing.

“Join you,” he repeated. “Like Shiro does?” But before they could answer, he continued. “Because, last I checked, you two were together.” He pointed to Allura and Lotor. “And Shiro is…?” he trailed off, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“We’re not familiar with how things are typically done on Earth, but it seems we Alteans view romantic relationships differently,” Allura explained, nodding toward Shiro. “As we explained to Shiro, Lotor and I are devoted to each other, but that does not mean we are closed off from pursuing others.”

“And, as it turns out, we wanted to pursue the same people,” Lotor added.

Lance nodded dumbly, still sort of taken aback. After all, only moments earlier, he’d been under the impression that all three were completely off limits. But still, he had to know. Allura and Lotor had said it, but… “And… Shiro?” He looked over at him sheepishly.

“It was Shiro’s idea,” Allura said. “Both Lotor and I had expressed an interest in you some time ago, but it was Shiro who suggested we move forward in courting you.”

“Courting me?” Lance’s cheeks burned, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that Shiro wasn’t in much better shape.

“Yeah,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “So…is that okay?”

Was it okay? Hmm… Lance would have to think about that, wouldn’t he? Three extremely hot people – aliens, err, whatever – two of whom he’d harbored feelings for, were asking him if he was interested in being a part of, well, them.

“Okay?” he echoed and then laughed. “Are you kidding?” Lance was over the moon. But, before he agreed to anything, he needed to be sure. “So, like, is this just a onetime thing or…?”

“These times are tumultuous at best,” Lotor replied. “One never knows what the following quintent might bring.”

Lance puckered his lips and furrowed his brow, turning his gaze on Allura.

“What Lotor means to say is that, we’re not entirely sure how long the four of us will have to be together,” she said and then looked down, twiddling her fingers. “But, as for the time we _do_ have…we’d like to spend it with you.” She peered up at him through her lashes and Lance’s heart melted just a bit.

Okay, so, it wasn’t a one night stand. Good to know. But, he still wasn’t exactly sure what they were proposing. Thankfully, Shiro picked up on his lost expression.

“They won’t do anything you don’t like,” he said and then rubbed his nose. “I mean, _we_ won’t do anything you don’t like.”

“Shiro’s right,” Allura chimed in. “We want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“And then some,” Lotor added with a flash of sharp teeth that sent a delightful shiver up Lance’s spine.

They wanted him. All three of them. And all he had to do was say, ‘yes.’

“Well then,” Lance began, cursing his voice for cracking. “What are we waiting for?”

 

Alteans, as it turned out, were also big on negotiations, which suited Lance just fine. Some questions were a bit embarrassing to answer, but, since the four of them were about to strip down and get weird, he figured he might as well leave his inhibitions at the door.

And finally, once they’d settled on what was and wasn’t okay – Lance was pretty adventurous, he thought – the real fun could begin.

They moved quickly, divesting themselves – and Lance – of all clothing and laying him down on the bed. Allura was behind him, his head resting on her naked lap. She was combing her fingers through his hair in a soothing fashion, which calmed his nerves.

If Lance was honest, it was a bit intimidating, being naked in front of three incredibly hot people. He was okay, but compared to Shiro… Still, he tried not to let it bug him. After all, they wanted _him_. Sought him out. There must be something about his body that they liked.

“Mmm…legs…” Lotor hummed as the tips of his fingers trailed up Lance’s inner thigh, tickling him and causing him to jolt in Allura’s hold.

“Shh, you’re all right,” she promised, continuing to stroke his hair. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Lotor made some sort of noise in agreement and replaced his fingers with his mouth, dotting wet kisses from Lance’s knee and upwards. “Lovely,” he said, almost reverently. And that couldn’t be right, but all thoughts fled from Lance’s mind when Lotor sucked on a particularly sensitive patch of skin just beside his hip bone.

“A-Ah!” He arched his back and turned his head to the side. Allura’s bare thigh was warm against his cheek and he shuddered.

Lance closed his eyes and focused on the myriad of sensations assaulting him. From Allura’s warm and soothing fingers carding through his hair, to Lotor’s mouth on his skin and his strong grip on his thighs. There was a weight on the bed beside him, a dip in the mattress, and then Shiro’s hands were also on him, smoothing down his chest – hot and cold – and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“G-Guys,” Lance managed. “This is good, but, um…shouldn’t _I_ be doing something?”

“Lance,” Lotor hushed him. “You needn’t lift a finger,” he said, his own moving dangerously close to where Lance wanted them the most. “Tonight is about you,” he explained and then chuckled. “Think of it as an initiation.”

Shiro’s sigh caught Lance’s attention. “He’s making fun of me,” he whispered, though Lotor would have had no trouble hearing. “That’s what I said the first time the three of us…” he trailed off and shook his head. “But Lotor’s right,” he said. “Tonight is about you and your pleasure.”

“Of course, that’s not to say we won’t enjoy ourselves,” Allura added, her fingers skimming his earlobes and brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck. “But we’ll make sure you’re warmed up first.”

Lance wanted to ask more about that, but he decided against it. After all, everything they were doing felt amazing. Who was he to complain?

Especially when Lotor seemed to be done with teasing him and finally ran his tongue along the length of his cock, neglected up until now. He writhed in their hold, one hand coming to fist in the sheets while the other gripped one of Allura’s wrists.

“You okay?” Shiro asked from beside him and Lance nodded, moaning as Lotor’s tongue moved lower.

For a moment, he tensed. He’d never had anyone use their mouth _there_ before. However, before he could object, he cut himself off with a gasp as Lotor lapped at his entrance, his hands gently, but firmly easing his thighs further apart.

“Oh my… S-So good,” Lance panted. He hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted it, their teasing touches building him up the entire time. And then, just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, there was a second mouth on him, kissing across his stomach. Shiro. “Sh-Shiro…”

“Shh, we’ve got you,” he swore and then wrapped his lips around Lance’s erection, the cool metal of his hand coming to grip the base as he took him further into his mouth.

Lance didn’t know if he wanted to thrust up into Shiro’s mouth or down onto Lotor’s tongue. Both of them were driving him crazy. And, before he even had a chance to warn them, he cried out, his back bowing as he came, more intensely than he ever had before.

It took a moment for him to come back to himself, his chest stuttering as he fought to regulate his breathing. But the first thing he noticed was Allura’s fingers back in his hair, followed by two pairs of lips kissing along his belly and thighs.

Then it hit him. “I’m sorry!” He shot up. “I didn’t even-”

But Allura hushed him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her naked breasts against his back. “There’s no need to apologize,” she promised, her lips brushing against his ear. “That was the intended outcome, after all.”

Lance nodded, his face blazing. Lotor was still between his legs, Shiro beside him, and both were looking up at him with pleased smiles on their faces, their lips shiny and wet. And, wow, if he hadn’t just come, he would have been all set to go again.

“But, if you feel like making it up to us…” Allura pressed closer, one of her hands making its way up his neck to press two fingers against his lips. “I can think of something.”

 

And that was how Lance ended up flat on his back, Lotor working him open while Allura straddled his face, her fingers once again tangled in his hair as she all but rode his tongue.

“Oh, Lance,” she moaned, tossing her head back. “Your mouth…it’s like magic.”

Lance couldn’t answer, so he redoubled his efforts, his hands coming up to grip the smooth flesh of her ass, giving it as squeeze as he worked his tongue inside her. He couldn’t get enough. Her sighs, her moans, the taste of her. If she were to use all of her strength and suffocate him right then, he would die a happy man.

Of course, every so often, his thoughts were pulled from the magnificence that was eating Allura out, when Lotor would crook his fingers, a not-so-gentle reminder that he was still there, teasing Lance open. And Lance would moan against her, earning a tighter grip on his hair and a squeeze from her thighs on either side of his face.

And just as Lance could feel her getting close, Allura pulled back, rising up higher on her knees and away from his mouth. He tried to follow after her, but she had a firm grip on his hair and easily pushed him back down.

“Not yet,” she managed breathlessly and then maneuvered herself so she was facing away from him, sitting on his chest. Lance would have complained, but he had a pretty nice view, after all.

And it was then that he realized Lotor had slipped his fingers out – he’d been a bit distracted – and was now saying something to Shiro that Lance didn’t catch. So, he propped himself up on his elbows and craned his neck to try and see what was going on.

Now, Lance had seen Lotor in the shower a few times, but he’d never really gotten a good look. And even now, with Allura’s lithe but very solid body eclipsing most of Lotor’s form, Lance only saw the bare minimum and, wow, even that had heat curling in his gut.

Lotor was huge!

And not just big, but what he was currently slicking up with the excess lube looked like something out of a curious internet search or found at the very back of one of those specialty shops at the space mall.

“Whoa,” Lance swallowed, eyeing what Lotor was packing as another pleasurable tingle ran up his spine. That was about to be inside him.

However, his barely contained excitement ebbed just a bit when he overheard Allura speaking to Shiro. “Are you ready?” she asked him and, once again, Lance tried to peer around her to get a better look.

Shiro had gotten up onto his knees on the bed and Lance just caught him slipping his fingers out of himself before he braced a hand on either side of Lance’s waist and then straddled him, facing Allura. “I’m ready,” he said to her and then glanced around, meeting Lance’s curious gaze. “You ready, Sharpshot?”

Lance’s lips curled into what he hoped was a confident smirk. “Hell yeah, I am.”

“Good,” came Lotor’s voice, followed by two strong hands on Lance’s knees. “And you haven’t changed your mind? No second thoughts?”

Lance literally had three of the hottest people in the universe on him. This was something out of a sci-fi fantasy. Even his dreams couldn’t compete with this scenario. So, he simply grinned and answered.

“None whatsoever,” he swore and both Allura and Shiro chuckled.

“Excellent.” Lotor returned his grin and then Lance _felt_ him. And oh. Oh. Wow.

“Lance, are you all right?” Allura asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Never…better…” he panted, his fingers gripping the sheets as Lotor continued to slide in, filling him up like no one ever had before. Finally, Lotor came to a halt and Lance let his head drop back down to the mattress. “Holy crow…” He closed his eyes, trying to adjust.

“I knew you could do it,” came Shiro’s comforting words, followed by the gentle patting of a hand on Lance’s belly. “Now it’s my turn.”

Lance’s hips shot up when Shiro’s other hand, slick with lube, wrapped around his cock, giving it a few strokes before sliding something over it. A condom, Lance realized. But it clearly wasn’t one of Lotor’s – there was no way his would fit – so Lance had to assume it was one from Shiro’s personal collection. Which should not have been as hot as it was.

He bit the inside of his cheek, the combination of Lotor inside him and Shiro’s hand almost too much. And then the mattress dipped on either side of his hips as Shiro raised himself up. Oh, what Lance wouldn’t have given to see exactly what the other was doing. But, then again, he’d probably come right away, if he did.

So, he just closed his eyes, one hand absently moving to stroke Allura’s lower back as Shiro slowly sank down on his cock, hot and tight and even more amazing than Lance had ever imaged – and he’d spent a lot of time fantasizing about Shiro in any and every which way.

“Shit,” he cursed, digging blunt nails into Allura’s backside. “Not gonna…last long…like this…” he confessed.

“Then,” she began, rising up onto her hands and knees and scooting back so she was hovering just over his face again, “shall I distract you?”

Lance wasted no time lifting his other hand and gripping her ass, pulling her back down to his mouth. She let out a long moan and he reveled in it, loving that he could get such a reaction out of her.

She did a fine job distracting him. Even as Lotor and Shiro began to move, Lance focused on bringing Allura closer to the edge, taking note of the way her legs began to shake. And with one last drag of his tongue, she stiffened, her moan muffled as she came.

Lance pulled back, gasping for breath, and then noticed why he hadn’t heard her clearly. She and Shiro were kissing. And he groaned at the sight. If he hadn’t already come once, he would have lost it instantly.

However, as with most good things, it came to an end. Allura broke their kiss and moved so she was lying beside Lance, her cheeks flushed and her breathing shallow. “Your mouth really is magical,” she panted, gripping the sides of Lance’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. When she drew back, she was smiling. “Lotor’s got some competition.”

“I heard that,” Lotor said, catching their attention.

Up until that moment, he’d been giving short, shallow thrusts, clearly waiting for Allura to find her pleasure before doing more. And Lance hadn’t realized until Lotor finally began fucking him the way he’d intended. He arched his back at the overwhelming sensation.

“You okay, Lance?” Shiro asked, one hand braced on Lance’s chest as he rode him. Clearly, he’d been holding back, as well.

Lance couldn’t find the words, so he just moaned, letting the two of them use him.

No. Not use him. _Pleasure_ him. They said tonight was about him. And as he drew closer and closer, he found himself eager for his chance to return the favor.

“He feels amazing,” Lotor growled, letting his forehead fall to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as he continued thrusting into Lance. Shiro moaned in response, biting his lip and looking down at Lance in such a way, his eyes wet and his pupils blown, that Lance simply lost it, letting out what had to be the most embarrassing noise he’d ever made in his life as he came again, trapped between them as Allura ran her fingers through his hair again.

 

When Lance came to, he was still naked, but not as sticky as he imagined he’d be.

“Back with us?” Shiro asked from beside him as he set a damp washcloth on the bedside table. Lance blinked blearily up at him and nodded. Shiro moved closer on the bed, but he seemed hesitant. “Was that…” he began, chewing on his lower lip. “Was that okay?”

Lance laughed, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. “That,” he answered, snaking an arm around Shiro’s middle and snuggling up to his bare chest, “was _amazing_.”

“We thought so,” Lotor said from the other side of the room. Both Lance and Shiro looked over just as he removed his bathrobe and made his way to the bed, Allura following just behind. They both had their hair pulled back and smelled minty, like that soap Lance had gotten for everyone the last time they’d swung by a trading post. “Room for two more?” Lotor asked, quirking a brow as he eyed the massive bed.

“I think we can scooch,” Lance teased with a croaky little chuckle.

Lotor stepped to the side to let Allura up first. She slipped out of her robe and pressed herself against Lance’s back, her nose nuzzling just under his ear. “What did you think?” she queried and the bed dipped again as Lotor joined them.

What did he think? What did he think?! But Lance played it cool. “I think I want to do that again.” Well, sort of.

The others laughed, but moved closer, somehow each of them managing to touch the others in one way or another. Shiro rested his chin atop Lance’s head and took a deep breath. “I’m glad you agreed to this,” he said and Lance smiled against his chest.

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I wrote this instead of working on my other projects. I apologize, haha.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
